yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 061
"Hero's Fall", known as "The Man who Threw Away his Draws" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 21, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on August 7, 2016 and aired in Canada October 7, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 10, 2017 Summary The Duel between Yuya Sakaki and Chojiro Tokumatsu continues. Chojiro notes that he has sealed away Yuya's Pendulum Summons with a single floodgate. With a 3000 ATK monster ready to be unleashed, Chojiro doubts his opponent will be able to turn this around. Crow is among the spectators, along with Shinji Weber, Gong, Dennis and Sylvio. Crow is not pleased that "Enjoy Chojiro" has changed. Yuya is surprised at the name, but Chojiro is annoyed to hear himself being called by a former moniker. The other inmates know that those who lose against their boss, lose their cards as well. That's why they now call him "Autumn Rain Chojiro" instead, because they will cry so hard. They look forward to seeing Yuya lose his deck and cry a rain of tears as well. Yuya sets a monster and ends his turn. Chojiro notes that his "Fraud Freeze" doesn't affect Normal Summons or Sets, but still suggests that Yuya get an umbrella ready. As Chojiro begins his turn, he chooses to skip his Draw Phase. Yuya gasps, because this means he'll take 1500 damage on his next draw. Chojiro silences the other inmates when they cheer, saying that he doesn't need their support. He only needs to win, to prove he's among the elite. Sylvio doesn't agree, he thinks cheers helps one win. Gong retorts, saying that what Sylvio said only applies to himself. Chojiro continues, and offers to spare Yuya with half of his cards if he surrenders. Yuya says that Chojiro has merely prepared his combo, not his victory; before then, he still has a chance. This leaves Chojiro with no choice but to force the truth on Yuya. Chojiro has "Flower Cardian Lightshower" attack Yuya's face-down, before ending his turn. Yuya hesitates before he draws, knowing that he'll be down to 1000 Life Points when he does. So he must end this duel before his next Draw Phase. He draws "Performapal Hip Hippo". Yuya, as expected, is hit with a light shower and screams. Crow knows that Yuya will lose at this rate. Yuya sets another monster, then ends his turn. Shinji is appearing to accept Yuya's fate at this point. Chojiro once again skips his Draw Phase and has "Flower Cardian Lightshower" attack Yuya's face-down. Gong knows that this may be it for Yuya, and Chojiro also knows this too well as he brings his turn to a close. He dares Yuya to draw the card that will hand him victory. Crow and Shinji agree that Chojiro has changed, but Dennis wonders about the "Enjoy Chojiro" moniker. Crow and Shinji used to look up to Chojiro when he was younger, as he was the Commons' beacon of hope. He was a duelist that didn't care about winning or losing, just the fun in dueling itself. His strategies always involved the first few cards in his hand. Even after becoming popular, Chojiro continued to teach dueling to children. He would always break up fights peacefully, by offering Duel Disks to those who were about to brawl. Chojiro used to say that dueling isn't just a fight; it's a way to learn about your opponent, and build bonds. But now, he is oppressive and uncompromising in his approach. Gong asks why, if he was so successful, he'd end up in prison. Shinji replies that a few Topsiders had beaten him easily and he lost his way. Chojiro notes Yuya's hesitation, and wonders if he understands what's facing him. Yuya is defiant, saying that nothing is decided yet; not knowing what will happen makes dueling fun. Chojiro impatiently has none of that from Yuya. But Yuya says, it was a lesson his parents taught him, as well as everybody else he has dueled. Chojiro continues to dismiss Yuya's words, saying that Yuya cannot escape his destiny no matter what he does; it's pointless to. There are equals in dueling, but in life there is still the struggle between the haves and have-nots. He thought he had shown that with his dueling. That was why, he challenged the Topsiders. But he was crushed easily, because those he had faced bought their cards with money. Chojiro's audience went from cheering to booing to outright mocking, and that's when he thought, with "audiences" like these, who needs enemies? He was given one last chance to make a statement, and in a desperate attempt to not lose, he chose to turn to fraud. That was when it ended for him. Chojiro is now convinced that duels mean nothing, and can't change anybody. Yet, he was only dueling in prison to survive another day. He abandoned luck and reliance strategies ever since, and from there, he found his combo, after ten years of learning that nothing ever changes. Yuya decides to challenge Chojiro's statement. He puts on his goggles, and prepares to draw. Once he does, "Flower Cardian Lightshower" prepares to launch the final blow. Yuya discards the card he drew, "Performapal Rain Goat", to negate the damage he would have taken. This draws smiles and cheers from the spectators, even those that didn't know Yuya beforehand. Gong is impressed at the suitability of the card Yuya drew: a rain coat to shelter from the "rain of tears". Chojiro dismisses this as a temporary measure, but Yuya doesn't think so. Because a "Performapal" is sent from the hand to the Graveyard, he can bring back "Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper". Because "Teeter Totter Hopper" was Special Summoned, it can withstand one attack per Battle Phase. Then, when his turn ends, he can send it to the Graveyard to return one Level 3 or lower "Performapal" to his hand. Crow and Gong deduce that a controlled loop involving "Teeter Totter Hopper" and "Rain Goat" will be able to nullify "Lightshower's" damage-dealing effect completely. This catches Chojiro's supporters by complete surprise, as they realise that his "sure-kill combo" sure can't kill now. Putting his goggles back up, Yuya smiles as Chojiro can only curse. Meanwhile, from another Facility cell, an inmate offers to bribe a guard with the "Beckoning Light" card, but is told to be quiet. He says he can't wait to see the result of Chojiro's duel, and many of the other inmates agree. As Yuya is about to continue his turn, he sees the Chojiro-supporting inmates gather in front of his cell, behind Yuya. The two inmates that were behind Chojiro talk among themselves. The one in the light blue robe comments on how popular Chojiro still is, but the one in the teal robe notes that Yuya's controlled loop will need to be broken up first. The former thinks that if Chojiro continues to use "Lightshower" to skip his draw, Yuya will eventually draw his entire deck and lose. But the latter knows it means Yuya will draw a card that gets rid of "Lightshower". Having heard them speak, Yuya ends his turn and notes there will be quite a few before he runs out. Chojiro, still having none of it, vows to crush Yuya before then. He gets into his combative stance, which suggests to the inmates' shock that he isn't going to skip his draw. As he draws cheers from his supporters, Chojiro wonders when was the last time he relied on his draw, and the blue-robed inmate notices that he saw Chojiro smile. Chojiro remembers that the last time he drew that card was before he was arrested for fraud. It was as if the card had abandoned him. Chojiro hears the inmates cheer, and Yuya encourages them. He wonders if his opponent has suddenly made them so happy. He gets their attention, and this time notes how happy they are. He finally draws, saying "Enjoy!" in English. The card he drew, and subsequently activates, is "Super Koi Koi". Crow and Shinji recognize this as the miracle draw card. Chojiro explains the card's effect, and Yuya smiles. Before he draws, he puts his right foot forward a little, and announces that his destiny rests on this draw. Duels are akin to life, he says. At this point, all of the watching inmates are grinning with anticipation. Chojiro continues with what he used to preach: "You only live once, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. Don't be ashamed of defeat, and don't be complacent after victory. In other words, let's enjoy!" As the inmates, Crow and Shinji chant "Enjoy!", Chojiro readies his pose to draw the first card. The two inmates behind Chojiro chant "Koi-koi" before each draw, and the cards drawn are "Flower Cardian Clover with Boar", "Flower Cardian Maple with Deer", and "Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly", all monsters that he can Special Summon. "Super Koi Koi's" effect Special Summons these monsters at Level 2 and 0 ATK. And with that, he tunes the three of them together and chants: "As ferocious as a boar! As gallant as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Level 6 Flower Cardian Boardefly!" Chojiro begins battle, and has both of his monsters attack "Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper" to destroy it. The latter pierces Yuya's Life Points and leave him at 200. Chojiro ends his turn; and remains adamant that his opponent can't win. Although, with a smile, he anticipates that Yuya would say it's not over. Yuya agrees; reciting his catchphrase and clicking his fingers, he imagines himself in the spotlight saying "Ladies and gentlemen!" in English. He commentates on his own match, asking the audience whether he'll be able to turn things around. He draws, and it's exactly the card he needed: "Pendulum Storm", which requires that he destroy his Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones first. The Yuya-supporting inmates wonder if he's not going to Pendulum Summon, but Yuya says that when one curtain falls, another rises. That's what dueltaining is all about. Chojiro hears this with a smile. Then, Yuya has "Pendulum Storm's" effect destroy "Fraud Freeze", which is music to the ears of the Yuya-supporting inmates. With that, Yuya sets the Pendulum Scales with "Performapal Sellshell Crab" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". The inmates are now chanting "Pendulum", and the solitary-confined Shay hears this. With the standard chant, Yuya Pendulum Summons the following Level 3 monsters: "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle" and "Timegazer Magician". Yuya enters the Battle Phase, attacking "Flower Cardian Lightshower" with "Bit Bite Turtle". Chojiro notes the ATK differential in his favour, but Yuya knows that "Lightshower", with its effect negated, can be destroyed by "Bit Bite Turtle's" retribution destruction effect. Chojiro then notes the Battle Damage. Yuya reacts by having "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's" Pendulum Effect reduce it to zero. Chojiro is impressed at the strategy. Then, Yuya activates "Sellshell Crab's" Pendulum Effect, Special Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from the Pendulum Zone. He immediately has it attack "Flower Cardian Boardefly". Chojiro reacts by activating "Fraud Check", sparing his monster from destruction by battle this turn. Gong knows that Chojiro will still take damage, and he does so, taking double the damage due to "Odd-Eyes'" effect. Chojiro is down to 3000 Life Points as Yuya then plays the Quick-Play Spell, "Pendulum Climax". As Chojiro lands on his feet, he sees "Timegazer Magician" being Tributed to equip "Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain" in Chojiro's Graveyard to "Odd-Eyes", powering up the dragon to 3500 ATK and allowing it to attack a second time. "Odd-Eyes" rains down a Spiral Strike Burst on "Boardefly", and its Reaction Force applies here as well, allowing it to deal enough damage to defeat Chojiro. Chojiro is slammed to the ground, shocking the inmates behind Yuya. The two inmates behind Chojiro hurry to him. He opens his eyes and is smiling, knowing that he has lost. Yuya then approaches Chojiro from his left. He tells Yuya that he has never enjoyed a duel like this for a while. Chojiro then hears the inmates chanting his name, which reminded him of how the Commons children looked up to him and chanted his name back then as well. He gets up, surrounded by all the inmates around him, and bellows with pride: "Enjoy!" which his supporters repeat. Celina hears this from another cell, also in solitary confinement. Roget is hearing of her progress from a prison officer, and decides to go and visit her. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Chojiro Tokumatsu Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Sets "Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper" (100/1200). Turn 3: Chojiro As "Flower Cardian Lightshower" was Synchro Summoned with "Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher", "Flower Cardian Pine with Crane", "Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon" and "Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix", Chojiro can choose not to draw a card during his Draw Phase. "Lightshower" attacks and destroys "Teeter Totter Hopper". Turn 4: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Hip Hippo". The effect of "Lightshower" activates as Yuya drew a card, inflicting 1500 damage to him (Yuya: 2500 → 1000 LP). He Sets "Hip Hippo". Turn 5: Chojiro Chojiro chooses to skip his Draw Phase with the effect of "Lightshower". "Lightshower" attacks and destroys "Hip Hippo" (800/800). Turn 6: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Rain Goat". The effect of "Lightshower" activates, but Yuya activates the effect of "Rain Goat" to reduce the damage to 0 by sending it to the Graveyard. Yuya activates the effect of "Teeter Totter Hopper" from the Graveyard, since he sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard, while it was in the Graveyard. This allows him to Special Summon "Teeter Topper Hopper" (100/1200) from the Graveyard in Defense Position. As "Teeter Totter Hopper" was Special Summoned by its own effect, it cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. Turn 7: Chojiro Chojiro draws "Super Koi Koi". As Chojiro drew a card, the effects of "Lightshower" are negated. He activates "Super Koi Koi", which allows him to draw three cards and reveal them. If they are "Flower Cardian" monsters, he can Special Summon them, but their Levels become 2 and their ATK and DEF become 0. If non-"Flower Cardian" monsters are drawn, he has to send them to the Graveyard and take 1000 damage for each card. Chojiro draws and subsequently Special Summons "Flower Cardian Clover with Boar" (1000/1000), "Flower Cardian Maple with Deer" (1000/1000) and "Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly" (1000/1000) via this effect ("Peony with Butterfly": 6 → 2, 1000/1000 → 0/0; "Maple with Deer": 10 → 2, 1000/1000 → 0/0; and "Clover with Boar": 7 → 2, 1000/1000 → 0/0). He tunes his Level 2 "Clover with Boar" and "Maple with Deer" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Peony with Butterfly" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 "Flower Cardian Boardefly" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. "Lightshower" attacks "Teeter Totter Hopper", which cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. "Boardeefly" attacks and destroys "Teeter Totter Hopper". Its effect inflicts piercing battle damage (Yuya: 1000 → 200 LP). Turn 8: Yuya Yuya draws and subsequently activates "Pendulum Storm", which allows him to destroy the monsters in his Pendulum Zones and then destroy a Spell or Trap Card his opponent controls. Yuya destroys "Timegazer Magician" and "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle" in his Pendulum Zones, and then destroys "Fraud Freeze". He then activates "Performapal Sellshell Crab" ( 2) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" ( 4) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Timegazer Magician" (1200/600) and "Bit Bite Turtle" (800/1200) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. "Bit Bite Turtle" attacks "Lightshower" and is destroyed. As "Bit Bite Turtle" was destroyed by battle, its effect destroys the monster that destroyed it. "Lightshower" is destroyed. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes", which reduces any damage he would receive when a Pendulum Monster he controls battles to 0. He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Sellshell Crab", which allows him to Special Summon a monster from his Pendulum Zone when a Pendulum Monster he controls is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck. Yuya Special Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Boardeefly", but Chojiro activates his face-down "Fraud Check," which prevents "Flower Cardian" monsters he controls from being destroyed by battle. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles any battle damage to the opponent when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster (Chojiro: 4000 → 3000 LP). Yuya activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Pendulum Climax", which allows him to Tribute a Pendulum Monster he controls and equip a monster from his opponent's Graveyard to a Pendulum Monster that battled this turn, with the equipped monster gaining ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it and gaining an additional attack this turn. Yuya Tributes "Timegazer Magician" to equip "Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain" to "Odd-Eyes". ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3500). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Boardeefly" (Chojiro: 3000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * When the recap from the previous episode is shown, Yuya is seeing performing his Pendulum Summon, however "Stargazer Magician" is shown in the Pendulum Zone instead of "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle". * In the dub, when Yuya was setting the Pendulum Scale, he called "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon a "Performapal". In other languages